The objective of providing parental control of television viewing has been around for more than a decade, and has been primarily implemented using V-Chip technology. V-Chip technology used in television set receivers allows the blocking of the display of television programs based on their ratings category. It is intended for use by parents to manage their children's television viewing. Since January 2000, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has required all new television sets with screens 13 inches or larger to be equipped with V-Chip technology.
V-Chip technology generally works in the following manner. Most television programs with the exception of news, sports and unedited movies on premium cable channels are rated in accordance with the “TV Parental Guidelines.” Commercials are not rated. The ratings are described in the following manner by the FCC.
TV-Y (Directed to All Children) This program rating is found only in children's shows. The rating means the program is designed to be appropriate for all children. Whether animated or live-action, the themes and elements in this program are specifically designed for a very young audience, including children from ages 2-6.
TV-Y7 (Directed to Older Children) This program rating is found only in children's shows and means the program is designed for children age 7 and above. It may be more appropriate for children who have acquired the developmental skills needed to distinguish between make-believe and reality. Themes and elements in this program may include mild fantasy or comedic violence, or may frighten children under the age of 7. Therefore, parents may wish to consider the suitability of this program for their very young children.
TV-Y7-FV (Directed to Older Children—Fantasy Violence) This program rating is found only in children's shows and means the program is designed for children age 7 and above. The FV designation indicates the program contains fantasy violence that may be more intense or more combative than other programs in TV-Y7 category.
TV-G (General Audiences) This program rating means the program is suitable for all ages but is not necessarily a children's show. The program contains little or no violence, no strong language and little or no sexual dialogue or situations.
TV-PG (Parental Guidance Suggested) This program rating means parental guidance is recommended and that the program may be unsuitable for younger children. This rating may also include a V for violence, S for sexual situations, L for language, or D for suggestive dialogue.
TV-14 (Parents Strongly Cautioned) This program rating means that the program may be unsuitable for children under 14. This rating may also include a V for violence, S for sexual situations, L for language, or D for suggestive dialogue.
TV-Mature (Mature Audience Only) This program rating means that the program is intended to be viewed by adults and be unsuitable for children under 17. The program also contains one or more of the following: a V for violence, S for sexual situations, L for language, or D for suggestive dialogue.
Movie ratings are assigned on a voluntary basis by the Motion Picture Association of America and the National Association of Theater Owners after a board of parents known as the Classification and Rating Administration views, discusses and votes on a films rating. The movie ratings and a description of their meanings are now discussed.
G (General Audience) The movie's content is appropriate for all ages.
PG (Parental Guidance Suggested) This rating means that parental guidance is recommended and some material may be unsuitable for children.
PG-13 (Parents Strongly Cautioned) This rating means that some material may be inappropriate for children under 13.
R (Restricted) This rating means some material may be inappropriate for children under 17, and if shown in movie theaters, requires accompanying parent or adult guardian.
NC-17 (No One 17 and Under Admitted) This rating means the movie contains material that most parents would consider inappropriate for children 17 and under, and if shown in a movie theater, no one 17 and under would be admitted.
This television program and/or movie rating information is encoded and transmitted with the television program and/or movie. The rating information typically is displayed in the upper left corner of the television screen during the first 15 seconds of each program or movie and often after commercial breaks. The ratings are also typically included in TV listings appearing in print and in electronic program guides so that parents may have a general understanding of a program's rating prior to the transmission of the program. The V-Chip in each television, digital-to-analog converter box, or set-top box is then programmed by a parent typically using the remote control provided with the equipment to select the channels and specific ratings assigned to TV programs and movies to be blocked from display. A password is usually used to lock the selected channels and any programs and movies with the selected ratings blocking them from being displayed. Upon receipt of a television program or movie, the V-Chip will decode the encoded ratings and block the program or movie from being displayed if it includes one of the selected ratings. Additionally, the V-Chip will also block the selected channels from being displayed. The password used to lock the content from being displayed can be used to unlock or override the blocking setting in instances where viewing of the blocked material is deemed appropriate, e.g., when the parent wishes to watch the blocked program.
Such technologies as the V-Chip technology are very restrictive, and in some instances go against how some parents and/or guardians like to see their children learn and develop. For example, they require access to television programs and movies to be restricted on ratings with which a parent may not agree. For example, the parent or guardian may have a different view or perspective on what specific content they find objectionable and do not wish their children to view. In addition, such technologies are based on a single medium, V-Chip technology for example is only for television, and not for use with YouTube videos, the display of content on Internet Websites, content presented to cell phones, radio broadcasts and other services provided to connected devices within the home. The increase in the variety of ways in which content, e.g., images, video and audio programs, is distributed to different types of devices located in the home beyond television set receivers such as over the Internet to computers, lap tops, notebooks, and tablets has also made the V-Chip and similar technologies inadequate for monitoring and restricting content to users of devices, e.g., children, within the home.
In addition to the V-Chip technology, there are a number of client based software programs, such as KidsWatch, that are installed on a child's computer and allow a parent to set specific time controls to manage when the child can access the computer, the Internet, individual programs, games and web sites, as well as providing the ability to block any website a parent does not wish his or her child to visit. This software provides the parent the option of setting specific log-times and allows for these to be customized by child. It provides features of predator alerts as well as the ability to monitor all email and chat. KidsWatch can be operated remotely, for additional security, when the parent is away from home. It also provides additional Internet protection as it attempts to block spyware and phishing attacks. KidsWatch software and similar client based programs are very restrictive on the content to be blocked, are installed on each individual computer used by the child, and are directed to restricting a child's computer use and not television programming or audio content consumption.
From the above discussion it should be appreciated that there is a need for a more flexible approach to the monitoring and restriction of content distributed to and/or consumed by users of devices located in the home. While known attempts to address these needs have obtained some level of success there remains a need for new and improved methods and apparatus for parents, guardians and/or supervisors to monitor and control the viewing and listening habits of their children, guests and charges for the various devices and media available for use in the home.